The Pelican Ball Room
by CrazyHayniac
Summary: Janet Smythe goes digging around in some of her old stuff and finds the glowing yellow things she'd taken from her garage lab in 1991. Her curiosity of them is reignited and now she's on a mission to find out who those two girls on her security cameras were and what they were doing in her lab in 1991. Somewhat AU because of the end of season 1. On hiatus for now.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"I don't know what you are, but I'm going to find out." It was August 1991 and Janet Smythe had just come up with the idea for wireless technology after being shocked by her desk lamp. She looked behind her and between the shelves in her garage and had seen these weird, glowing, yellow things in the vague shape of two people.

Janet looked at the ones she had captured in a jar as she spoke even as the others disappeared. "How did those get here?" she asked herself, looking back and forth between the spot she had taken them from and the ones she had. Maybe her security camera footage would show her something.

When she finished with her work for the day, she took the video from her security camera that faced that area and a few others that looked to that area every so often with her.

After putting the first video from the camera that faced that area into her VCR and setting it back to earlier that day, Janet discovered something she didn't expect. Suddenly, and seemingly out of nowhere, appeared two teenage girls in her lab. They looked over to where she was sitting, spoke something repeatedly, brought their hands together in a high-five, and were gone, save the glowing yellow things they had left behind. In the next minute, Janet watched herself walk and collect some of what they had left behind in their exact shapes.

She watched that specific video over a few times. The girls were wearing clothes that didn't fit any fashion she had seen before. It certainly wasn't from that year or the 80s.

By comparing the surveillance video from several cameras, Janet was able to get good looks at the faces of the girls. She could also tell that they were talking the same moment she had gotten the idea for wireless technology when her lamp shocked her, heck, it even looked like they were saying 'wireless'.

After watching the videos countless times, Janet stored them away in a safe place. As she invented and grew Globo-Digi-Dyne, she eventually forgot about it. It wasn't until the late 2000s when she was cleaning up old stuff in her house that she found the tapes again. She had forgotten what was on them and wondered what their significance would be for her to have kept them for so long. Needing answers, she had the videos converted to DVD. Upon watching the videos, Janet instantly remembered why she had kept them for so long.

She printed out pictures of the two girls and dug out the old particles she had also forgotten about. Janet became obsessed with finding out how those girls were able to appear and disappear like that in a flash for several years. Had they invented teleportation or something else?

Years went by before Janet was able to figure out exactly what it was, or what she thought it was. She believed that the only solution was that they were time travelers. They had inspired her new top secret project at her company, GDD, code name: Pelican Ball Room.

 **A/N:** Hello everyone. This is the beginning of my next best Friends Whenver fanfic. I'm not entirely sure where it's going to take me, but I do have a start for it. I don't know if a disclaimer is totally needed but I don't own any of the characters or anything that comes from the show, I just had an idea and started writing. I do not own a TV show and if I did, I'd probably be making this happen.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the prologue, the chapters should all be longer than this. Let me know what you though, what you liked and didn't like or how I can improve, it's always appreciated. Thanks,

-CrazyHayniac


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

 **A/N:** I need to include this upfront. Because of the 'Fight the Future' trilogy, this storyline really no longer aligns with the show, so it will be based off what what known before that where the girls thought Janet Smythe was out to get them and didn't know Barry was the man in the suit. That being said, Janet is still going to be the one that's trapping them on the tables in the future lab while she tries to get time travel for herself. And fun fact, 'Best Friends Whenever' is now on netflix.

"Wohoo, we're almost seniors," Shelby spoke on the last day of her junior year of high school walking out the last exam with Cyd, Barry, and Naldo.

"Almost? Cyd asked. "We _are_ seniors now," she rebuttled.

"No, not technically. Technically we're just done with our junior year; we have to wait until the current seniors graduate to officially be seniors."

"Enough with your silly debates," Barry began. "Marci and I are closer than ever to figuring out what makes you two able to time travel," he finished, dropping his voice.

"Well, when you figure it out, let us know because I'll still be living next door," Cyd said.

"All summer?" Barry asked. "I thought your parents were supposed to be coming back from Peru this year."

"Supposed to are the key words there. They've decided to stay for like 5 more years. They'll be back for the important things like graduation and moving into college and whatnot, but they're going to stay there for a while longer."

"Awesome!" Shelby exclaimed. "I mean, not that your parents are going to be staying away for so long, but the fact that you can stay with us yet." Cyd nodded, understanding what Shelby meant.

It was then that Marci came up to the group from the other direction. She joined the four as they all headed over to their lockers to gather the last of their things before heading off to freedom for three months.

All five of the group walked home together considering Barry's RV was in Shelby's backyard. That was where he, Naldo, and Marci went while Cyd and Shelby headed inside and up to their room. "What do we want to do with our freedom? Cyd asked, tossing her backpack on the ground.

"Well, we're going to need to figure out things for our senior pictures as some point this summer or early in the fall."

"Shelbs, let's just relax for a little while first, okay."

"Oh, all right," Shelby agreed. Since school had gotten out before noon, they headed back down to the kitchen to make themselves lunch. They brought their food back to their room and set up Shelby's computer to watch a movie while they ate. When it ended, Shelby was the first to speak, "Cyd," she started thoughtfully. "You know how Barry's been trying to work out for years how we got our time travel powers?"

"Yeah, he's been trying since day one."

"Well what if we went back to that day and figured out what we did to get out powers to help Barry figure out time travel?"

"We can't do that. If we did try to do that, we'd change what exactly we did when we did do what we did so we wouldn't know what it was that we really did," Cyd spoke in an exasperated tone.

"Could you repeat that, Cyd?"

"Um, no, I don't think so," she trailed off. "What I mean is, we won't know what we did because it won't be the same this time around."

"Ohh. I get what you're saying now." Shelby paused in thought. If that wouldn't work for them to help Barry, Naldo, and Marci, what would? "I've got it!" Shelby exclaimed after a few minutes. "What if we go back and put cameras in the night before we got our powers and get them that night after we've gotten our powers so Barry can see what we did."

Cyd's smile grew. "That could work just as long as we've got a camera or two."

"There's got to be some in with my dad's old stuff," Shelby spoke thoughtfully.

Cyd and Shelby went up to the attic and dug around in Shelby's dad's old stuff where they found two cameras from the mid 2000s. After getting them to work, the girls jumped back to the night before they got the power to time travel. They set the cameras up in two places that would have a good view the following morning but wouldn't be so suspicious that they'd be seen by Barry or Naldo. The next time they jumped, they went to the following night to get the cameras before returning to the present.

They smiled as they held the cameras in their hands in their shared room back in the present. No words were exchanged because they didn't really need to as they started down the stairs and over to the RV. "We have your answers!" Cyd exclaimed as they barged into the RV.

Barry, who had been standing closest to the door, jumped back in surprise. "Answer to what?" he asked.

"Time travel," Shelby said. "We found a couple cameras in my dad's old stuff and set them up the night before we got the power to time travel then picked them up on the night we got our powers and then came back here," Shelby explained.

"Well let me see the tapes! What did you do to my lasar?" Barry asked with an exasperated voice.

"Barry, I'm sure they'll share with us. Why else would they had gone back to get it?" Marci asked calmly.

"Yeah, Barry, What she said," Naldo agreed. "I'm sure they're fine with it as long as _you_ don't trap them in the future lab."

"Hey, yeah. How do we know you're not going to do that to us?" Cyd asked.

"If I promise not to trap you in the future lab, will you let me see the tapes?"

"You have to promise that any experiments you may or may not do on us will be ones where we know everything you're doing and we've agreed to it all," Shelby said.

"Okay, I promise."

"Do you mean it?" Marci asked.

"Yes, dear," Barry replied to his girlfriend.

"I'll make sure he keeps his promise," Marci said, leaning over and whispering to Cyd and Shelby.

"Well, since you promised, here you go." Shelby held the camera she held out to Barry, and once he had that one, Cyd gave him the one she held. "They're kind of old so you might want to have them transferred to DVD."

"Let's go." Barry put both cameras in one hand and motioned for Marci and Naldo to follow him. He took Marci's hand with his empty one and headed out of the RV with Naldo following behind them.

"So what do we do now?" Cyd asked, watching Barry, Marci, and Naldo go.

Shelby shrugged but started out of the RV and back over to her house. The girls headed up to their room and had barely made it back there when Bret and Chet entered, declaring that they had some new magic tricks to show them. "Do we skip over this or not?" Shelby asked.

"I dunno," Cyd replied. "That one time we skipped over their dance number was a mistake. They have gotten better with their magic since they first started."

"I guess we can see." The girls turned their attention to Bret and Chet. Since they had been practicing over the last couple years, Bret and Chet had gotten fairly good with the magic tricks they did. Despite still being up to their old antics, they were a lot better than they used to be.

Bret and Chet finished up and were taking a bow right when they heard the door to the house opening as their dad got home. The boys rushed down stairs to greet their dad. Cyd and Shelby chuckled but headed down a minute later. "Hey dad," Shelby greeted.

"Hi girls. How was the last day of school?"

"Good."

"How was work, dear?" Mrs. Marcus asked coming to the kitchen from another room in the house.

"Good. My division from the company is going to be having a small picnic type thing in a couple weeks. Families are invited so we can all go."

Bret, Chet, and Mrs. Marcus were all genuinely excited about it. "Great," Cyd and Shelby said together. Their sarcasm was more than evident, but no one seemed to pick up on it.

"Uh– Cyd and I have something to go take care of in our room," Shelby said, trailing off.

"Okay girls," Mrs. Marcus said. She momentarily turned away from her husband and sons to speak, but turned to them again when she had finished speaking.

Cyd and Shelby raced up the stairs to their room. "I've got a bad feeling about this," Shelby spoke.

Cyd started pacing the room in a nervous, uneasy sort of way. To release her nervous energy, she went over to her punching bag and started punching it; her mind seemed to clear instantly. "Wait, Shelbs," Cyd spoke, stopping Shelby in the middle of her own nervous pacing. "Janet shouldn't recognize us. We erased all the timelines where she's seen us. We'll just be your dad's daughter and her best friend. The future lab hasn't happened yet so she won't know our faces."

"Huh. I guess you're right." Shelby's tone instantly became brighter and more hopeful. "We don't have anything to worry about."

Maybe if Shelby had known just how wrong she was, she and Cyd might have found a way to stay home to avoid a lot of what happened because they went. But, not knowing that and thinking they'd be safe, Cyd and Shelby unknowingly put themselves in the most danger they possibly could have.

 **A/N:** I'm sincerely sorry it's taken me so long to update. I had a few other things I was focusing on since putting the prologue up and I hope this chapter made up for the long way.

So, I seriously wrote this last year so I didn't know it was Barry who does end up having them in the lab, but ironic, isn't it? But since I am basing this off the info we had before the last 4 episodes of season 1, I might use some ideas and things from them at some point.

Thanks for taking the time to read. Let me know what you thought and how I can improve in a review, I'd love to know what you thought. Thanks again for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** In rewatching the entire series, I realized that with taking out the last few episodes of season 1 and disregarding them, Shelby and Drake wouldn't have broken up. Regardless of that, I think this will be written as they broke up at some point in the past couple years before the gang reached the end of their Junior year.

After reassuring themselves that Janet Smythe would know nothing of them and that she wouldn't recognize them, Cyd and Shelby spent the rest of the night relaxing. They went to sleep well past the time they would have on a school night.

The following day after getting up and having breakfast, the girls headed over to Barry's lab. As always, the two walked right into the RV where Barry, Naldo, and Marci were all hunched over Barry's laptop. "What are you looking at?" Shelby asked. She and Cyd moved to stand behind their friends to try and work out what they were looking at.

"It's the video recording you got. They needed the tapes over night for some stupid reason so we're just getting the chance to watch them now," Barry explained, setting the video back because he had forgotten to pause it.

"Ahh," Cyd and Shelby spoke, turning their attention to the screen.

"There! The laser is starting!" Barry exclaimed. He watched in joyous anticipation to see what happened next. A container opened and a beaker with a blue substance in it came out. The laser beam bounced off that and several other things before hitting Cyd and Shelby who were holding onto each other tightly while screaming.

"It must have been that blue stuff that made Cyd and Shelby be time travelers," Marci concluded.

"Yes," Barry agreed. "The only problem is that I no longer have that beaker and I can't remember for the life of me what was in it."

"Give us a minute," Shelby spoke. She and Cyd high-fived, sending them back to the day before they became time travelers. They had ended up in their room so they made their way downstairs and to Barry's RV.

"Barry, what's the blue stuff in that thing?" Cyd asked, pointing to the object in question.

"It's–"

"No. Write it down," Shelby cut him off. She reached for a piece of paper and a pen that were sitting in the RV.

"Thank-you." Cyd pulled the paper out of Barry's hand as soon as he had finished writing. She and Shelby high-fived once again. "Here you go, Barry," Cyd said when they got back to the present.

"What?" he asked at first before he had the chance to read the paper Cyd had shoved into his hands. Marci looked over his shoulder. "Of course! That's why you wanted to know what it was. It all makes sense now."

"What is he on about?" Naldo asked Marci.

"I have no idea," she shrugged her shoulders.

"These are the answers I've been looking for for years!" Barry exclaimed. He turned to Naldo and Marci to explain what everything meant to them. Cyd and Shelby couldn't understand any of it, so after a minute of living in confusion, they decided to head home.

With all the freedom in the world due to being on summer vacation, the girls still decided to sit at home and watch movies off their laptops. When they got bored of that, they took a trip to the mall to window shop and hang out outside of the house. They ended up deciding to get lunch at the mall's food court, and then went to see a new movie that had been released the weekend before.

"I feel like we should be doing something more productive than just going to the mall and sitting at home watching movies," Cyd admitted as the girls made their way out of the mall after going to the movies. "Oh no, Shelbs. I've turned into you."

Shelby laughed. "You'll be fine," she said, placing her hand on Cyd's shoulder.

"I guess you're right. Your whole 'co-grandma' thing is just kinda gotten deeply embedded in my mind so it's something I really want to actually happen."

"It's not all a bad thing."

"I know," Cyd smiled, putting her arm around Shelby who did the same as they walked back to their shared car. "I call driving!" Cyd exclaimed, running to the driver's side.

"Fine. But you can't speed. You know both of our parents would not like to find out we got a speeding ticket," Shelby said as she tossed the keys over to Cyd from the passenger side.

"Where's the fun in that?" Cyd sighed.

"In not getting a ticket."

"Okay, okay, you're right," Cyd replied, reaching down to unlock the doors. Shelby gave a slight roll of her eyes as the girls got into the car and headed home. They arrived home at the same time as Shelby's dad. Everyone ate dinner together as a family and spent the later part of the night playing board and card game.

 **A/N:** I'm really sorry I've been so terrible with updating this. As I try to write this story, part of the problem I find I have is where to take it since I did next to nothing by way of planning where I wanted to take it. Some of this might actually end up taking pieces from the series, but I'm not sure.

I want everyone who's taking the time to read the author's note to know that I won't abandon this story, even if it take me awhile to get to the end and if I go longer than I really should between updates. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed, I really appreciate it.

And, even though I have very little idea where I'm going with this, I have something set after season 2 that I'm working on and planning a lot better than I did with this so I'll have a better idea of what I'm doing. I don't know when I might get the chance to post it, but I hope everyone who reads it enjoys it when I do get the chance to post it.

Thanks again for reading and sticking through the author's note,

-CrazyHayniac


End file.
